


For Granted

by gabrielleabelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/pseuds/gabrielleabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy/Riley fluff set...well...anytime really. Let's say it's the interim between S4 and S5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Granted

He was sitting across from her. Her muscled soldier-boy. She grinned. Her own personal GI Joe. Completely posable and ready for action. Oh yeah. With hard biceps and triceps and...other ceps. Soft skin belied the armor, though. Her soldier wasn't all hard. He had his soft, fluffy parts. A delicate, sentimental smile. An impossibly tender touch. Friendly demeanor. He was a sexy mix of normal and soldier.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

His question took her by surprise. She'd been staring, probably with a goofy grin on her face. Best not to let him know her silly thoughts about him.

"Just Slaying-stuff."


End file.
